Your Place Is Here
by geunyeoneun
Summary: In her first battle, she's already trying to escape. Mysterious warrior Shen Mei Li meets strategist Lu Xun, and something tells me this is more than just chance meeting; Lu Xun may be what she needs.   LX/OC :: Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Please don't let this fail_…

The sound of footsteps crushing dry leaves and twigs catch my attention. The rushing soldiers clad in red were to be ambushed by soldiers in blue. I look around the tree tops, the blue armor each of these men had one definitely contrasted with the autumn colors; we still managed to stay undetected.

_It won't fail, don't worry._

I looked up to a branch that overlooked my own; lead of Cao Cao's assassin-ambush unit, and my own unit leader, Xu Zhao Mi. Her dark blue armor top stopped just at her waistline, and her pair of matching armor pants was so baggy, it didn't do much for her body shape, however it left her for enough room to move around as swiftly and quickly as she needed.

I fingered and twirled the ribbon that fell from my own armor. It was just the basic armor I was provided with to use after joining the Wei army; a loose cloth armor top that covered down to my hips, meeting the top of my matching bottoms. The ribbon was what I had left of my older brother, the only reason why I fight in this war; revenge.

I felt my branch give way towards the loose, free end. I looked beside me, and saw Zhao Mi there, giving me an empathetic look, before being replaced with her serious look.

_You won't fail this. You can't._

I took a deep breath, I couldn't fail and I knew that. It's not what bothered me, though.

_It just doesn't feel right. Something bad will happen._

The footsteps slow down, and the both of us look down to see a cluster of red gather around the open clearing in the thick forest. The few blue troops, with their commander, were surrounded and they were loosing number; if we didn't attack soon, they would be defeated and this mission would be failure.

_We don't have time for this. We have to attack now._

A flick of her wrist, and a blade slipped out from her wrist guard and into the palm of her hand. She threw the blade, and precisely hit her mark. The poor soldier clad in red fell lifeless onto the ground with the blade piercing his heart.

_We had to attack._


	2. Chapter 2

I was one of the first to approach the enemy unit. The others, far more experienced than me, had already started to clear the smaller enemy units. Others aided any and all allies to the safety of camp set for the ambush unit in another clearing near the river, which was a far way away.

Zhao Mi stayed in the trees with a second ambush unit, watching our effort.

The enemy general, dress in loose cloth armor, bounced around reflecting any and all attacks without effort. I almost watched in awe, but then he saw me.

Our eyes met, and my heart skipped a beat; he's going to attack me.

His serious look calmed, and I could see his body relax. He started to take a few steps forward, slowly making his way to me. This time, the others were just watching from the sidelines.

_Don't let your guard down. It's time for me to show how well I can fight._

"You're lost aren't you?" His voice was soft and gentle. He slowly brought his hand up for me to take, I just stared at him like a fox almost naively tempted to take meat from a hunter.

"You don't belong here on the battle field," His clothing dancing with the wind.

"What makes you say that?" I reach for the silver hair pin in my hair, the only thing I had on that made me seem at all feminine. My hair fell behind me, and the large pin opened into several sections resembling a whip.

He carefully watched me, as he slowly returned to a defensive stance waiting for me to attack.

"Please don't underestimate me," I practically mumbled before jumping towards him and flicking my whip. Every time I'd try to hit him, he would dodge it like it was nothing. He didn't push back, but rather, let me attack; what was he trying to do?

Skipping backwards, a rest my whip, and observe him from a fair distance. He started to circle around me, to get behind me. As soon as he was at a side's view to me, and a bit closer than what he probably intended, I gave a roundhouse kick that hit him at his neck.

I didn't have a hard enough hit, but it was enough to knock him back.

"Kill him now," Zhao Mi jumped down from the tree, and was standing behind him, in front of me.

He glared intensely at me, waiting for me to kill him. I let go of my whip, letting it dangle and swing, and just stare back at him calmly.

_I actually did it… But that feeling won't go away. Something is going to happen._

"What are you waiting for?" Zhao Mi hissed, "Kill him. _Now!"_

I twirled my whip, and took a step forward towards the enemy commander. He didn't even flinch or look away at me; he stared me straight in my eye, daring me to make a move, to kill him.

* * *

Lu Xun laid on the ground staring at the younger lady in front of him. Her petite body shape and gentle eyes didn't fail to relax him. He let down his guard, and he won't deny being caught off guard by her swift change in face. He didn't think she would be an enemy, let alone successfully pin him with his back to the wall. If reinforcements didn't come in, or make it in time… He didn't know how he could make it out of this mess. Even if he were to escape from her, there were her allies lurking in the treetops ready to attack. He would have to surrender, in his first battle, or die.

The others would come to save him, right?

Her cold, gentle hands tied the rope around his hands, and she picked him up from the ground. "Lu Xun of Wu," Lu Xun assumed the older and taller looking woman was the other's superior, "Has been apprehended."

She turned to the mute girl, who firmly held onto Lu Xun's arm. Zhao Mi gave her a brief smile, "Very good, now let's get going before enemy reinforcements come."

* * *

Lu Xun was settled into a bare tent, with two enemy guards at the entrance of the tent. He was at Wei's main camp. In any other situation, being this far in the battlefield, with allies, could prove to be impressive for his first battle, but… He was far from proud, he was ashamed for being caught so easily.

Murmuring from the other side of the tent entrance caught Lu Xun's attention and he looked up from the ground. The same girl that captured him held her finger to her thin lips.

"This will be quick," She whispered after the cloth was placed back over the entrance of the tent, "Listen to what I have to say, please, Lu Xun of Wu."


End file.
